


Mourning

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Hive Saga extra [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: #StandwithWard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Big Sister Bobbi, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: This is an expansion of the flash back I wrote at the end of Rage and Grief, enjoy.





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an extension of the flashback I wrote at the end of Rage and Grief, a few things are fleshed out a little bit more. I hope you enjoy it.

**Mourning**

The ride up to the Zephyr took too long from my perspective, I left my friend’s body on Maveth to rot, Coulson tried to talk to me, but I shrugged him off. I was angry at him, and angrier at myself. When we got on the Zephyr, I got away from everyone as fast as I could. Coulson tried to follow but May stopped him and said, “I’ll talk to him” and she followed me.

I was sitting down in the common room of the plane, I softly said, “You have and always shall be my friend”

“Who are you talking to?” Melinda asked when she appeared

“I’m just saying goodbye to a friend” I replied

Melinda sat down next to me and said, “no one could save him Kaden, he was dead the moment he betrayed us”

“You don’t know that, we should’ve helped him, but instead he was locked up like a dog”

“He murdered fellow Agents and betrayed us”

“I know that, but Garett turned him into that monster” I argued, “he deserved a second chance to be something better than the man he died as.”

Melinda just stared at me silently and I continued, “I forgave him, yes he did terrible things, but it didn’t mean he was beyond saving, you and Phil let your rage cloud your judgement.”

“I’ll admit, we let our sense of betrayal cloud our judgement, but it’s too late now”

“I know, that’s what makes it so heartbreaking.” I said suddenly feeling the need for a strong drink. As I was walking away I asked, “do we have any Scotch on the plane?”

“Compartment under the pantry.” May replied smirking

“Thank you” I said from the kitchen.

I got the bottle out, and grabbed a tumbler. I poured a half glass and took a sip. I swallowed and let the burn go down my throat, ‘man Melinda has good taste in Scotch’ I looked at the label and the year on it said 1982.

“Got enough for one more?” Daisy said as she walked in.

“Help yourself” I replied and she poured herself a glass.

“A toast, to the Grant Ward we lost and the one we will never forget” and we clinked the glasses and downed our drinks. I put the Scotch back in the compartment so we didn’t go overboard, and plus it was May’s booze and she would shoot us if we drank it all.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Daisy asked

“not tonight, maybe tomorrow, Lincoln’s okay with it right?” I replied

“yeah, he knows about it, I told him a week ago” Daisy said and we hugged each other goodnight.

When I got into bed the Ultimatrix began to glow purple, I didn’t think about it at the time, but the purple glow served as an omen, Hive had returned to earth wearing the face of Grant Ward. We returned to the Playground the next day, I was still distraught. Coulson tried to talk to me, “I did what I had to do Kaden” he said

“Shut it Phil, I’m not going to listen to your bullshit justification, he was unarmed, at least I had the decency to close his eyes out of respect, if I had the time I would’ve brought his body back to bury him, and now I’ll never get that chance.” I said as I walked away from him.

I was in Boston the next day, I had to tell Tommy, he deserved to know. I rang his doorbell and he answered, “Kaden, what is it?” He asked

“Tommy, I’m sorry.” I took a deep breath and said, “Grant is dead.” Then tears came down his face, I hugged him as he cried his eyes out.

“I’m going to make Hydra pay, I promise you that.” I said after Tommy had stopped crying.

When I returned to the Playground, I didn’t even want to talk to Coulson, I was still angry at him. I went to my room and just sat down on the foot of my bed. It broke my heart that I had to tell Tommy about the death of his brother. I thought back to the missions I went on with Grant, he was always serious but there were times I got a laugh out of him when I attempted to lighten the mood.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Daisy came in to check on me.

“Hey,” she said, “Where have you been these last couple of days?” she asked

“Boston,” I replied, “I had to talk to Thomas, I had to tell him about what happened to Grant, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do.” I said as one lone tear came down my cheek.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” she asked

“Yeah, I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” I confessed

Twenty minutes later we were laying down in each other’s arms. The next morning, I was about to put my keys in the car’s ignition when Daisy came up to me, “Where are you going?” she asked

“I’m going to make Malik pay.” I said as drove off and activated the car’s flight mode.

Daisy went to the training room and found Bobbi, she went up to her and told her what Kaden was going to do. Bobbi went to her room, got dressed, packed a bag, and went to Coulson’s office to ask for some personal time off, he agreed and went to an SUV and activated the tracker on Kaden’s car that he didn’t know about.

 

**1 week later…**

I had tracked down a Hydra agent to an underground nightclub in Atlantic city. I went up to the bouncer, he stopped me from going in. I responded by punching him in the face and knocking him out. I walked in and the music was blaring the lights were all over the place. Through the multi-colored confusion, I saw the Agent and I made sure he saw me. He made his way to the Alley out back. I used my super speed to make sure I was right in front of him.

“Good evening” I said and he tried to punch me, and I caught his fist and broke two of his fingers. I grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

“Where is Gideon Malik?” I asked angrily

“I don’t know?” he said and I punched him so hard I broke his nose.

“Where is he?” I asked again

“I don’t know where he is.” And I punched him again

“You better choose your next words carefully, because my next punch is one you won’t get up from.” I said my voice becoming more animalistic.

“Kaden stand down.” Bobbi said as she emerged from the shadows.

“I’m not standing down until this piece of filth tells me what I need to know.” I snapped back at her.

“He doesn’t know anything, he’s a grunt I ran his name through the database.” Bobbi said

I through him into a dumpster and began walking away, Bobbi followed me.

“Kaden, stop and talk to me.” Bobbi said as she caught up to me. I punched a wall leaving a hole.

“You’re just going to say Grant isn’t worth any of this, but you’re wrong, I failed him and the least I could do is avenge him by tearing Malik apart.” I said venting my emotions.

Bobbi approached me and said, “I’m not trying to say that, what I’m trying to say is that killing Malik won’t bring him back.”

Then the tears came down, and I was that twelve-year-old boy again, grieving over the loss of someone close to him. Bobbi held me in that dark alley.

**6 months later…**

I was sulking in the lounge alone when Daisy walked in and sat next to me, “are you okay?” she asked

“not really” I replied

Daisy thought for a second and said, “let’s get out of here for a bit, I’ll take you somewhere we can talk privately.” I nodded and followed her out of the base. She drove us to a hill just outside of Los Angeles. We sat on top of a picnic table and looked at the view of the city.

“When I was living in my van I would come here for the quiet” Daisy said, “and the view was a nice touch, it’s a great place to watch the sunset” and she was right about that the sunset was absolutely stunning.

“I miss him, I hope wherever he is, he finally finds the peace he deserves” I said

“So, do I he promised he would never lie to me, and he kept it” Daisy replied.

We were silent for a long time after that, we just watched the sun go down, the purplish-blue color of the sky was breathtaking, and the cool breeze on our faces felt pleasant. Then our phones rang, we were ordered back to base.

We met with the others in Coulson’s office. Fitz had cleaned up some footage from a recent HYDRA attack. When I saw the footage, my heart stopped it was Ward, but then I realized it was that thing, it had returned to Earth. “no” I said under my breath.

**To be continued in the Rage and Grief of the Hive Saga…**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is another story about K10's first encounter with Hive, I need to do a little bit more work on it before I post it.


End file.
